


Toppling Towers

by Sharkseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 06, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Dean for help in racing Raphael's angels in getting a powerful weapon for their war.  But they don't quite make it there first.  </p><p>I'm terrible at writing summaries, so thats pretty much all you're getting without me making it sound horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toppling Towers

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a slash fic before, or any type of fanfic for that matter, so comments would be amazing, as to whether I should continue writing, or give up right now. Constructive criticism is one of my best friends, and I don't get offended easily, so fire away. I've never written any even slightly physical relationships before, so remember to brace yourself for my awkward attempts at putting Dean and Cas together.
> 
> This is set in season 6, and Sam is off being soulless somewhere, but anyway, Dean's hunting alone.

The soft fluttering of wings alerted Dean to his presence, and Dean relaxed slightly even as he sighed, glancing up to see the familiar trench coat clad figure illuminated by the cheap motel rooms’ soft light. Though the angel was always distant and demanding when he showed up, it was always nice to see the familiar figure, if only to know that Castiel was still alive.  
"I require your assistance." Castiel said, his voice a demanding monotone  
"Ya, it's great to see you too Cas, I'm good thanks for asking" He replied sarcastically, the angel wouldn't show up for weeks on end, up fighting his civil war and then just pop in like no time had passed  
"I'm fighting a civil war here Dean, I am sorry, but cannot afford to waste time for pleasantries." Castiel's face slipped into his smiting expression and Dean had to resist the urge to sigh again. Another civil war speech, the guy was like a broken record. "There is a spear, a powerful weapon that I cannot let Raphael get to. It has anti-angel wards surrounding it though, so I need you to help me get it out”  
This time Dean did sigh, standing up and turning off the TV, warding off the anticipated fingers trying to touch his forehead.  
"No way dude, no angel-air, we're driving, and I need to pack up" He glanced longingly at the bed, before heading over to his bag. He couldn't find any hunts around, and so had been looking forwards to watching TV and then drinking until he passed out.  
"The spear is in Switzerland, so 'angel air' in unavoidable. The spear is in a chapel in the middle of large wall surrounded area though, so I'll bring your car as well, I can't fly inside the gates and we will drive to find it. The area in the chapel with the spear is completely inaccessible to my kind so you will have to get it from there. We need to quick, the weapon is an abomination and cannot fall into Raphael's hands." Castiel said, watching Dean pack up.  
Dean nodded, of course it was in Switzerland, probably in some overgrown place that no sane human would even think of going.  
~*~  
He was right, by the time he was packed up and checked out of the motel, Castiel was so impatient that he leaned over and transported them without so much as a 'by your leave' to a middle of nowhere pair of rusty vine covered gates. Had Dean mentioned that he hated angel-air?  
Then they had to drive about two miles into the place to actually get to the chapel, driving on an overgrowth road that made Dean wince and apologize to his baby. The chapel itself was barely standing, though quite large, and he could see through and into the basement from where a section of the wall had rotted out.  
"The spear is in the room at the back, I can go into the chapel with you, but you will have to actually get it out. No one else should know of its location, but you should be prepared in case they do" Castiel said, waiting as Dean tucked his knife away and grabbed a shotgun, grumbling about the lack of information and the expectancy of the angel. "Thank you for coming Dean, I apologize for the little notice given"  
"Didn't have much choice" Dean glanced up to glare at Castiel, but to his surprise Cas looked almost sad "But it's okay, I get that you're at war. Come on, let's go get your spear"  
Castiel nodded and Dean turned off the Impala, as the engine died the whole place descended into an eerie silence, unnerving him and causing him to glance up at Castiel again, but his face had slipped back into that emotionless mask. They got out of the car and the two of them approached the chapel, Dean raising his gun as they pushed open the door.   
It creaked loudly in the silence, but he barely had the chance to wince before it was thrown completely open and he was yanked inside. Swearing, he shot forwards, at whatever was holding onto him, but it didn't even seem to faze his attacker as he was thrown across the room, smashing through a column that had rotted through and slamming his head into the wood. Bringing his gun up he shot wildly at their attackers.   
Three of them were locked in combat with Castiel, swords ringing out as they fought and Dean cursed as he realized they were angels. The forth one was approaching him again and he barely had time to think about drawing an angel banishing sigil before he was picked up and thrown again, this time taking several seconds to recover from slamming into the wall. Hands gripped him and he swung out with the gun connecting with the angel and almost dropping the gun with a yell as shock ran up his arms, it was like hitting a concrete wall. He was pulled up into the air by an angel whose vessel looked like a linebacker, his arms immobilized and his feet barely brushing the ground in his struggles. Glancing over at Castiel, he froze, staring at him as the angels held him down. The two of them that looked like snobbish white collar workers were holding him down, while the third angel, a weedy short guy with a large slash through his chest that was bleeding white light ripped open Castiel's shirt and started carving a sigil into his chest.  
"Let him go you fuckers!" Dean spat, resuming his struggles as Castiel kicked out at one of the angels holding him and was backhanded in the face for his troubles.  
"Thought you'd bring your little mud monkey pet with you traitor?" The weedy angel hissed at Castiel "Thank you for the assistance, once we're done with you we'll use him to get the spear."  
"I'm not doing anything for you" Dean spat "But you can get your filthy hands off him"  
The linebacker angel pushed him against the wall, pressing his arm into Dean's neck and then going back to ignoring him and watching Castiel as the angels continued to mock him. Dean desperately looked around, trying to find something that could get the angels away from Castiel.   
A groaning noise reached his ears and his eyes fell on the column he had previously smashed through. The roof above the column was sinking in, the weight of the tower in addition to the large room too much for it to hold. Glancing around, he noted that there was one other fallen column, so only two left standing, one of them just barely holding on. He tightened his grip on the shotgun and resumed struggling as a plan formed in his mind, pulling out his knife with his other hand and slashing at linebackers’ hand to get his attention.  
"Cease your pathetic attacks human. You can do nothing." Linebacker angel said, his voice angry as he shoved Dean back against the wall again, furthering the indent and causing something to dig up uncomfortably into his back, forcing him to gasp for breath  
"Screw you" Dean spat, and raised his shotgun, shooting again, this time through his vessels shoulder, causing the angel to drop him and let out a roar of annoyance before picking him up again and chucking him back to the floor.   
Dean scrambled up, his leg almost giving out on him as he ran towards the last column, the heavy steps of the angel following him as he shot at the column, blasting a hole in the remainder and causing it to give one more weak tremble of protest before collapsing down on itself. The groaning from the roof was clearly audible now over the weedy angel mocking Castiel, and the white-collar angels froze, relaxing their grips on Castiel enough for him to scrambling back, raising his hand to press against the symbols on his chest.   
An ominous cracking spurred Dean into motion and he propelled himself forwards, grabbing Castiel and instinctively covering the angel with his body as the roof collapsed on them.  
~*~  
"Dean!" A voice cut through the fog around him and Dean let out a soft moan, trying to remember where he was  
"Dean, please look at me" The voice was desperate, begging now, and Dean cracked his eyes open to see his whole line of sight taken up by wide blue eyes. Oh right, Cas, chapel, spear, collapsing roofs. And now he appeared to now be lying down with his head in Cas's lap, whose chest hadn't healed and had blood dripping from a cut on his arm, but looked otherwise unharmed.  
Cataloging himself, he found that his neck still throbbed, he had a massive headache and his whole body felt like he had been thrown through a couple walls, which, of course, had happened.  
"Hey Cas" He managed, about to try for more words before the feeling of lips against his cut him off and he froze, stunned. Instantly they were gone again and Cas was staring at him, his shocked expression mirroring what Dean felt. Instantly his hand shot out to grab the angels’ wrist, before remembering that if Cas could fly away they probably wouldn't still be surrounded by rubble and curled up in a tiny space on cement flooring. He licked his lips and looked up at Cas, who was now looking quite embarrassed, trying not to meet Dean’s eyes  
"Cas, what was that?" Dean asked slowly, he was probably not as surprised as he should be, but, though Sam had always called him emotionally clueless, he had been able to tell that his and Cas's friendship was meandering down this road. You couldn't be pulled out of Hell by an angel, have said angel die for you while forsaking everything he had ever known without getting kind of attached. But Cas looked like he expected Dean to hit him, now staring at his hands as if they held the secret to the universe.  
"I'm sorry, I just, you wouldn't wake up, and these symbols cage my grace so I barely had enough to soften our fall, and you were knocked out, and I couldn't heal you, and I still can't. I’m barely able to heal the sigils myself, and so it’s taking so long that if you were hurt you might not make it" Cas's eyes flashed up suddenly and he met Dean's eyes determinedly, pulling himself up and bracing himself "And I wanted to"  
"It's okay" Dean breathed and reached out to cup Cas's face with his hand, running his thumb over Cas's cheekbones, causing Cas to let out a breath, and Dean smirked slightly, pushing himself up on one elbow "Free will right? Plus, I also want to"  
He tightened his grip slightly and pulled Cas's face down to kiss him again, this time running his tongue over Cas's lips, which Cas parted slightly, allowing Dean in. Castiel tasted wonderful, like winter, clean and something otherworldly. Now that he was given permission however, Cas instantly took over the kiss, delving into Dean's mouth and pulling a moan from the hunter. Cas's hands found their way around the back of Dean's head and curled into his hair, just lightly scratching his scalp. A thud brought them both back to their current situation, and Dean pulled away, both of them leaving their hands on the other.  
"Wow, pizza man?" Dean joked, pulling a small smile from Cas  
"It was very educational." Cas said in a complete monotone and Dean laughed. Cas grinned again before his face became serious, and his hand dropped to grip Dean’s shoulder over his mark and causing Dean to draw in a sharp breath at the contact "If you agree to this, being with me, you will belong to me, in angel and human relationships the human becomes the property of the angel. You will be mine"  
"Dude, if we weren't surrounded by rotting wood and dust, I'd hold you to that right now." Dean replied, shifting at the pleased look on Cas's face. Forcing himself to look away, his brow furrowed in confusion at there surroundings "Speaking of which, where are we? This doesn’t look like the floor used to”  
"The floor collapsed when the roof landed on it, we're in the basement. I do not know exactly where the other angels are, but I heard them over there" Cas nodded to their right, revealing more rubble, and a heap that used to be the collapsed column. Then he glanced down at his bloody chest and grimaced "These symbols cut me off from my grace, I won't be able to get us out, but the anti-angel wards are still working so the others probably won't be able to get out either, though they’ll be able to move more. I should be able to heal in a couple minutes though, then I’ll be able to heal you too"  
Dean nodded as Cas stood and pulled him to his feet and planted another possessive kiss on the hunter, pulling away before Dean was satisfied. Cas smirked at Dean and stepped away  
"We still have to get the spear, I imagine that Raphael's angels will be trying to break the wards surrounding it now that they cannot use you." Cas grimaced, gesturing towards a pile of wood lying against what looked like a hallway "We should be able to move those boards and get out through there, there's quite a bit of light. Then I suppose we'll have to go in through the back, see if any of the walls collapsed enough for you to crawl in."  
Dean nodded, already moving over to the wood and pushing it carefully away, making sure not to move any supporting part. While he had collapsed the chapel in the first place, it would not be any good to survive that and then bring the rest of the place down on them. Cas pushed the last bit away and they slowly crept down the hallway, about halfway down, the main floor and part of the wall had fallen in enough that they could climb out, blinking into the light after the dimness of the basement.   
Dean turned back to look at the chapel and whistled lowly, staring at the destruction. The tower had fallen backwards and down, smashing through the roof of the rest of it, then most of the main floor had fallen into the basement, pulling the walls down after it.  
"Well, we may be in luck, you said the spear was at the back? 'Cause that tower might have fallen on one of the wall surrounding it, so we might actually be able to get in from the outside" Dean reasoned  
"You could be right" Cas murmured and started towards the back, Dean following to move around where they could hear the angels arguing loudly, and the sound of scraping and thuds from them moving rubble around. Luck did seem to be on their side, as when they reached the back of the chapel, an entire four meter section of the wall was gone.  
"I'll wait out here, as soon as you get the spear we have to go, the angels will be able to tell it has been moved” Cas stated, frowning "We will be able to drive faster than they can run, but even so, when we reach the car we will need to be fast. Don't touch the spear with your skin, if it isn't wrapped in a cloth find something else to pick it up. Be fast"  
"Great, so grab it and run like a bat outta hell." Dean smirked and slipped into the chapel, running along the wall until he came to a small room, filled with small pedestals, very few of them still standing, and no relics remaining in their proper places. He slipped around them, cursing when he stepped wrong and his already bruised ankle gave out, causing him to fall into a pedestal, pushing it over and let out a large bang.  
"Shit" Dean froze, turning his head slightly as the noises of the angels moving around stopped. Cursing again, he searched frantically for the spear, finally finding it standing up against a wall.   
He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it up, picking it up and breaking into a run as the angels voices started up again, this time Cas's voice intertwined with them. He stopped in front of the hole in the wall, coming round the corner to see Cas standing guard outside the wall, all three angels facing him with swords out. Cas turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Dean  
"Dean!" Cas barked, reaching out to him, and Dean threw the spear to him. As one the angels moved forward, and Cas pulled the jacket down the spear to only cover the handle, and then, holding it by that, he whirled around to block the first angels strike. He thrust forwards, stabbing the angel and then ripping the spear out to throw it in a wide slash, catching the second angel in the chest and dancing forwards to jab through the last angels wrist, disarming him and then stabbing him up through the angels stomach, backing up as he dropped.   
Dean stared in a curious revulsion as all three angels slowly solidified, turning into a dark blue rock-like material. The second angel who had only been slashed screamed as he solidified, turning into a rather gruesome statue that Dean looked away from, instead focusing on Cas and letting out a whistle of appreciation  
"That was awesome man, going all badass mother on their asses" Dean said admiringly, walking up to Cas and slapping his back, leaving his hand there because he was allowed to now. He glanced at the spear as Cas pulled Dean's jacket back up to fully cover it "What the heck is that?"  
"It's Hasdiel's spear, it solidifies an angels grace, and with a human, their soul. It binds them within themselves." Cas glared down at the spear like it had personally offended him. He flicked his wrist and then his angel blade slid into his hand. Quickly he walked toward the now statue angels and slid his blade through their necks, one at a time and then hiding it again.  
"It keeps them alive, frozen in agony as their grace or soul is ripped apart. It's an abomination." Cas looked over it fully once more to check that the jacket totally covered it, before turning back to Dean and giving him a small smile. "We should get back, thank you for getting this for me."  
"Hey, it's all good, just ask whenever you need help." Dean grimaced as his back decided to remind him that it was aching and he moved his arm, putting his arm around Cas's shoulder "And now lets get out of here so you can heal up and use your fancy mojo healing yourself and me."  
"Of course Dean" Cas turned, resting his hand on the back of Dean's neck and leaning up to kiss him delving his tongue into Dean's mouth before pulling back to whisper on his lips. "And then I'm going to claim you, and thoroughly ruin you for every other person who you might have looked twice at"  
Dean shivered at the predatory look on Cas's face. He could definitely get on board with that.


End file.
